


if this is a dream, please wake me

by your_bus_driver



Series: ouat fics (mostly rumbelle) because why not [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, POV Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Short One Shot, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: sleepy morning kisses can cure curses
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: ouat fics (mostly rumbelle) because why not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	if this is a dream, please wake me

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fandoms and although I'm more involved in others, I still have some drafts in the back of my mind that I'm working on. her is something that I've been playing around with for a while. I hope you like it!

There was a comforting, settling warmth against his back as he awoke, something he hadn’t felt in longer than he could remember. Rosemary and lavender filled the air. Rumpelstiltskin had a nose for smells, a knack for knowing what something was. It was unmistakably Belle. 

Belle’s warmth against his back, and the fire against his front made him melt into the mattress, under the blankets and the arms that surrounded him. Soft skin and curves fitting into to his bony spaces and empty arms. He felt this beautiful fullness, a contentment that he wasn’t used to. It took a moment to adjust to the feeling.

He wasn’t used to waking up. When he was just merely a man, when he fell asleep, he didn’t expect to wake. Somedays that seemed the better alternative. When he acquired his power, he barely slept. He had no reason or need to sleep, and no hindrance if he abstained. 

Rumplestitlskin knew that he was immortal. With his walls guarded by the most ferocious of magic, his dagger safe from any other’s grasp, he knew that he could fall asleep and wake to find all he knew during that time were dead. He knew he was alone. It hurt to remember but he knew that he was alone in his struggles, alone in his powers, alone in his time. 

This warmth, this wholesome feeling his chest was welcome and heartbreaking. Why did it come now? He was too broken and bruised and burned it love fully and deeply. He had built walls and dams, and bridges to escape and burned them once he crossed. Fruit didn’t grow in barren and scorched land. Love didn’t grow in an empty black heart. 

The urge to right was almost overpowering. His mind reached for his magic. Laying there, with nothing to do, not knowing what was beyond the four posters of his bed. Laying there, in the arms of someone who would only feel pain from him was too much to bare. 

But, here she was, laying beside him. The feeling in his chest couldn’t be easily ignored. Her arms curled tighter around him, as if she could feel him pulling away into his thoughts. He held fast, holding her closer. He turned so they were face to face. 

Her hair, tangled and soft, touched everything: the pillows, blankets, his face and hers. He blew it away and she chuckled under her breath, which tickled the bare skin of his chest.

Her eyes were closed. Her head tilted up and missed his lips a few times before her warm lips met his. It was slow and sweet. His toes curled beneath the sheets. He could feel the warmth inside and out, radiating from where the two of them touched. From his hand in her hair, from her hand on his side.

After a moment, she pulled back. Her eyes opened and he was again amazed by how blue and bright they were. 

“Rumple?” Belle asked, her voice rough with sleep. 

“Mmhmm?” He felt like molasses, slow and sated. 

“Your skin.” She said tentabitly running her hand down his chest. He shivered. “It’s different, like mine. Why?” 

He raised his hand that was resting on the small of her back. It looked like a man’s, not his, not a monster’s or a beast’s. He flexed, feeling them, watching them move. 

He couldn’t feel his magic. The cold touch that enveloped him day in and day out had fallen away. When he reached for it’s cold touch, he found only warmth, Belle’s warmth.

“I don’t know.” He said, dazed. His voice had dropped back to a pitch he hadn’t heard in years, centuries. Panic started to creep in. His past was crumbling, hope was fading, but her warmth was still there.

Belle looked up at him with unsure eyes. Blue, bright, unsure eyes. He didn’t know what to say, what to do, or what was to come. He dropped his hand, his normal human hand, closed his eyes, and held her as his world crashed down around him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
